Time for Class!
by MrsHomestuck
Summary: Humanstuck-Schoolstuck AU. Each chapter is a different class, yet some classes will be looked back on. The teenagers of the story are going through tough times as Freshman, along with their older siblings in the Senior classes. There is romance, angst, and friendship ahead of everyone in this unfortunate school. Main characters change with each chapter!
1. Gym Class - 1

Gym Class – 1

* * *

"Alright class, today we will be playing soccer! Two people will be nominated to be team leaders and then the games will begin! If there are 3 nominated, make it co-leaders on each side. Remember to play fair, and that means you, Serket." The teacher scurries away from the class as if they will murder her if she stands too close. Vriska pouts in reply and turns towards the group.  
"Okay, losers! If you want to win, pick me as the team leader!" She plants her feet firmly on the ground and motions dramatically as she speaks. She then points at the girl with the bright red glasses. "Terezi, I nominate you as co-captain on team Serket!"  
Terezi grins manically and screams loudly, "SURE THING!"  
"Now, now… Who will be our opponents as co-leaders?" Vriska grins as she straightens her glasses.  
A little voice speaks up from the back of the crowd. "I nominate Aradia to be co-leader of the opposing team."  
Aradia turns around to look at Tavros embarrassed and shakes her head furiously. "While I DO want to beat Serket, I disagree! I think someone else would do a better job!"  
Vriska laughs loudly and interrupts Aradia's one-sided argument. "MEGIDO, HUH? Well then, Nitram, how about you co-lead on the LOSER SIDE!"  
Tavros rolls his eyes and begins talking to Aradia again yet at a very quiet tone. The two giggle about their secret conversation and Aradia stands confidently to Vriska. "Alright, we accept. Team Charge VS Team Scourge."  
The rest of the classmates begin to groan. "You guys do this every time! You already have permanent team names!"  
"Yeah, Vriska and Terezi always make it really stupid and unnecessarily violent!"  
"SHUT UP! You're just jealous because you're never on our team!" Terezi screams at the classmate who last spoke and got extremely close to him to make him feel uncomfortable. "You're always on stupid Team Charge, so you don't know what winning is like!"  
"Let's just start playing!" Aradia yells and everyone quickly scurries to their usual team. "Ready, Tavros?"  
He shifts uneasily and clears his throat, "Yeah… You should cover Vriska though…"  
Vriska looks at Tavros menacingly and grins. Tavros shudders and whispers to Aradia. "SHE'S LOOKING AT ME, DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID TO ME LAST TIME?! I HAD TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WEEK! THANK GOD SHE DIDN'T BREAK MY LEGS LIKE SHE THREATENED TO!"  
"Don't worry Tavros, I'll avenge you! She will regret ever hurting you! Stay on Terezi, she might be crazy, but she won't hurt you. You'll get a scratch or two at the most." Aradia gives him a thumbs up and he attempts to keep his cool. He makes sure to stay as far away from Vriska as possible.  
Aradia and Vriska stand only a few inches away from each other with the soccer ball in between them. "Let's do ready set go Megido." Vriska speaks as if she is superior to Aradia and laughs to herself.  
"Alright, ready set go it is." She replies suspiciously.  
"Ready…" Vriska says slowly. "GO!" She quickly kicks the ball out from underneath Aradia and runs laughing.  
Aradia runs after her furiously. "YOU NEVER SAID SET!"  
"WHO CARES ABOUT SET? NO ONE, THAT'S WHO," Vriska runs as fast as she can and approaches the goalie aggressively. She doesn't hesitate at all before kicking the ball as hard as she can, which smacks the goalie right in the stomach. The ball slowly rolls into the goal after the goalie falls to their knees. "GOOOOOOOOAL!" Vriska screams at the top of her lungs.  
Everyone except Vriska stop dead in their tracks. They stare at her with worried expressions and one of them even starts crying over the fallen teammate. "HE'S DEAD! NO ONE COULD SURVIVE THAT!" Vriska glares at the screaming and crying girl in attempt to shut her up, but it was too late. The teacher approaches the group and grabs Vriska's wrist.  
"What did I say, Serket?! I'm taking you to the office immediately! You lost the privilege to go alone last time after attempting to jump the fence in the back!" The teacher yells at Vriska and she begins storming off of the field. "Aradia, I would appreciate if you take him to the nurse."  
Aradia nods and helps up the kid with the assistance of Tavros. "Alright, let's go. Can you walk?"  
The kid shakes his head as he almost falls over. "I don't think so…"  
"Stupid Serket and her always hurting people! I'm so sick of her, aren't you, Tavros?"  
Tavros looks at Aradia silently after putting the kid's arm around his shoulder to keep him up. "Honestly, I do. You don't know the half of it."


	2. Art Class - 1

Art Class – 1

* * *

"Karkat, I think she's staring at you again." Kanaya whispers to Karkat.  
"Oh Jesus Christ please kill me right where I stand." Karkat mumbles to himself. "What is she doing?"  
"She's just looking at you."  
"So she's seriously just spending all of art class just to stare at me."  
"Yes. But I think she's already finished with her project. It looks hideous but she finished it."  
"Oh fuck me sideways, LEIJON!" Karkat snaps at the girl staring at him from across the room and she looks away quickly. "KEEP YOUR CREEPY ASS EYES AWAY FROM THE DIRECTION THAT I'M IN FOREVER. I DON'T NEED A FILTHY CAT GIRL WHO NEVER SLEEPS STALKING ME!"  
Kanaya watches as no one in the class seems to react, being so used to his outbursts. It has been only two weeks into the school year and everyone around Karkat already knows how to ignore his loud screaming. Kanaya is frankly surprised by it, considering it took her at least a month to not cringe when Karkat would even speak.  
"Fuck, Kanaya, what's her problem? I'm minding my own damn business and she acts like that."  
"I think she finds you charming."  
"WELL, OBVIOUSLY! I'm surprised that you haven't fallen for me too, Kanaya. Of course, you're my best friend, so I'm thankful that you aren't stalking me or anything."  
"You always drag me everywhere with you anyway, how do you know that I don't stalk you? According to our normal behavior, it would be exactly the same if I stalked you. You wouldn't even notice." Kanaya smiles at him and Karkat turns red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.  
"Shut up."  
"No thanks. I'm pretty sure that I have the right to speak as much as I want as long as it isn't offensive."  
"Have you been talking to my brother or something?" Karkat glares at Kanaya in reply to her strangely familiar behavior to that of his brother's.  
"Maybe a bit. I personally think that he is rather interesting. He has a good point on a few of his topics. He's definitely more annoying than you, but he keeps his rude opinions to himself. I appreciate it."  
"Oh my god why did I even ask? Let's stop talking about him now, saying his name is an omen. For all I know he could just pop up out of nowhere."  
"Oh, you mean saying 'Kankri' is bad? I had no idea, Kankri definitely never told me that saying 'Kankri' is bad! He never seems to fret when saying 'Kankri', so I thought there was no problem with saying 'Kankri'."  
"OH MY GOD SHUT UP NOW IM CURSED. HE'S GOING TO SHOW UP AFTER CLASS OR SOMETHING AND MAKE ME TELL HIM WHY HE STARTED GETTING TURNED ON IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS FUCKING BUSINESS CLASS."  
"He gets aroused by someone saying his name? Even if he can't directly hear them?"  
"I DON'T KNOW, I JUST ASSUMED THAT IT'S HOW HE ALWAYS SHOWS UP WHEN HE IS MENTIONED?"  
Kanaya turns her head away to laugh at the notion and Karkat fumes in reply.  
"Why am I even your friend?" Karkat sighs loudly and goes back to furiously drawing the people he hates getting killed. He adds lots of red blood to Nepeta and Kankri and begins to add Kanaya to the picture, making sure to make her look extra hideous.  
Kanaya kisses Karkat's cheek and watches as his face lights up in red. "Why the fuck did you just do that?! We're in public!"  
"Aw come on, you like it when I kiss you."  
"Uh, I did in like ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!"  
"You mean middle school. I remember it clearly being in middle school. In fact, last year, if I'm not mistaken."  
Karkat glares at Kanaya and begins pounding his fist in the desk in agony. "Leave me alone."  
Kanaya laughs happily and the two both continue working on their artwork.


	3. English Class - 1

English Class – 1

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Captor, you're up."  
Sollux approaches the front of the room slowly with a frown across his face and bags under his eyes. It is much too obvious that he did the whole assignment in one night. He opens his mouth to speak and spits out words completely impossible to understand due to speaking as fast as possible to get over with it.  
His body stiffens up completely as he observes his current girlfriend, Feferi, and his ex-girlfriend, Aradia, start giggling about something. His eyes dart around nervously as he completely forgot where he was in his speech. He looks at his teacher and he raises his eyebrow in reply.  
"Mr. Captor?"  
Sollux fiddles with his thumbs awkwardly and begins speaking again as if anyone could understand him in the first place. He goes over the subjects that he already spoke of briefly and steps back to his seat without being excused from the front of the room.  
"Ms. Peixes, it's your turn."  
Feferi smiles and straightens her skirt. She cheerfully walks to the front of the class and clears her throat. Unlike Sollux, she speaks clearly and confidently. The teacher and entire class listen carefully and some even sit up. A few of the kids giggle at her references to the book and a few roll their eyes over the lame jokes.  
Everyone claps for Feferi when she finishes and she follows the claps with a curtsy. She glances at Sollux as she walks back to her seat next to Aradia and waves at him. He waves back as he tries to keep himself from blushing.  
Aradia says something that is too quiet for Sollux to hear and Feferi starts laughing at whatever she said. The two both look at Sollux and start laughing again. Sollux begins tensing up yet again and glares at they from behind his glasses.  
Sollux waits what seems like hours for class to end and attempts to get out of the room as fast as possible. He sighs as he barricades himself inside a crowd of bustling kids and quickly takes a left down a hallway that almost no one is in. He rushes to the doors with a plan of skipping the rest of the day.  
"Sollux! Wait!" A voice calls out to him right before he opens the door.  
He turns around to see Feferi and Aradia. Feferi looks extremely concerned, yet Aradia looks much too used to this behavior. "What?" He snaps at the two.  
"I thought I told you to stop doing this." Feferi mumbles sadly.  
"He ALWAYS does this." Aradia rolls her eyes at Feferi and crosses her arms while glaring at Sollux.  
Sollux walks out the door and Feferi reaches out. "Sollux…!" She turns to Aradia and stomps her foot angrily. "I'm so sick of him skipping! What even is his problem?!"  
Aradia shrugs and checks her watch. "We better go. Forget about him."  
"Alright…" Feferi sighs.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about this chapter being so short!**


End file.
